Me And My Muses
by Lawful-Lawless
Summary: What happens when my mind gets free? Maybe my friend Ester might get involved.
1. Chapter 1

Me and The muses!

~See so many done wanted to let my imagination run WILD!~

Chapter 1

Me: Okay who took my note book?

Wade: *Evil smirk* Not me, love

Me: *Whistles* Hey Kara! Keep your *BOYFRIEND!* In check!

Kara: *Whines* Can't you get rid of him?

Me: No otherwise you'll be stuck with Cake boy!

John Cena: I'm not a cake *Pouts*

Me: Keep believeing that Cena keep believeing.

Kara: Couldn't you get I hate you with all my heart done?

Me: No because you guys keep me busy.

HHH: But y-y-you s-s-s-still l-l-l-l-love u-us r-r-r-right? *Close to tears*

Me: Is The catholic pope pagan?

HHH: No...

Me: That's the answer. Now give me my book and get outta my room!

HBK: I got it everyone run!

Me: *Pounces on HBK and takes notebook back* *Slams room door* And Stay Out!

Wade&'Taker: She looks angry!

Kane: No kidding

Ester: Shut up! I can't sleep and it's 3 am already so Jillian's gogt two words for ya...

Me: SHUT UP! 


	2. Chapter 2

Me and The muses!

~See so many done wanted to let my imagination run WILD!~

Chapter 1

Me: *Looks around* Hmm Wonder where mai muses went?

Ester: Don't jinx it!

Steph: Yah! First sign of silence and you try to jinx it.

Me: I'm bored!

Wade: I could help with making you not bored *Wink*

Me: *backs away*

John: Back off Wade!

Evan: Mine! *Glomps me*

Gloria: Is CM Punk here yet?

Me: Oh god why did I Jinx it?

Stone Cold: Because Stone Cold said so!

Me: Why are you here?

S.C: I'm in the next chapter of Breaking Her Heart Of Ice!

Me: Why god dammit! *Hits head off desk as Muses go wild*

HHH: *Winks at me*

Me: Oh god I think I'm sick! *Runs to bathroom*

* * *

><p><em>After RAW<em>

Me: Ha ha nice Stone Cold's GM!

S.C: That was fun!

Me: Can't wait 'till next week! * Squeals and claps. Rubs hands in anticipation*

HHH~HBK~John&John~Randy~Wade: *Groans* Why now does she go fangirl?

Me: Because Stone cold said so! So for the few who are watching this this and those who have the benefit of flash photograph...

Me: *Holds five second pose*

All: And That's the bottom line because...

*Lights flicker out*

Me: Because I said so! Can you smell what was cookin'? I was makin' Chicken noodle soup!


	3. Chapter 3

Me and The muses!

~See so many done wanted to let my imagination run WILD!~

Chapter 1

Me: Who took my flashlight! *trips down stairs* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Kara: Oh god Dammit!

John & John: What this time?

Kara: When did Jo Mo get here? Sorry. The 'Graceful flower' Just tripped down atleast 5 flights of stairs.

Wade: In the dark?

Jillian: Yup.

Me: I'M SOOOOOOOO GUNNA KILL YOU BARRETT!

Wade: *Mutters* How'd she find out? *Regular* I gotta run sorry!

DX: Nope you're stayin' right here.

All other muses: Yup sorry Barrett but you're soooooo dead when she gets up here!

*All other muses makes a wall to stop Wade from getting away from the wrath of KHAN! No jk for the wrath of Myself*

Me: *War cry and spears Wade. Beats the crap outta him and shoves him down the 5 flights of stairs* Well, anyone know where my flashlight went? No scary stories without it!

HBK: *Pouts* I love scary stories! You suck!

Me: Not as much as you lick, suck and swallow!

HHH: Aren't you too young to be sayin' that?

Me: *Mocks HHH* 'Aren't you too young to be sayin' that?' No so go fuck HBK or somethin'! I made this story!

Mom: Honey get down here now!

Me: Awwww crap! Why now *Head drops*

Kara: It's okay.

Me: Coming mom! *Mutters* You don't know the half of it. *Normal* I'm sooooo screwed! Make sure Wade doesn't take over please.

S.C: Got it!


	4. Chapter 4

Me and The muses!

~See so many done wanted to let my imagination run WILD!~

Chapter 4

Me: Finally peace and quiet! Oh wait... DAMMIT! I left my note book at school! The one place Me and my muses can't get it! I just started on Russian Roulette!

Ester: *Facepalm*

Wade: *Laughs at my misfortune*

Me: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet and so are you, But the Roses are wilting, The Violets are dead, The sugar bowl's empty and so is your head!

Ester: You got pwned Wade!

Wade: *Evil scowl*

Me: *Innocent Smile*

Kara: Wade. *Raises voice slightly*

Wade: *Whines* But it's not fair!

Me: *Sticks out tongue* Can't wait 'till Tuesday!

Ester and Cena: Why?

Me: Talent show!

Kara: Nice!

DX: Cool!

Me: Yup! Now scram! I got 'Fics to be writin'! Plus I'm putting up an add for a room for other muses to rent! So I'm not stuck in debt or with you! Maybe I might get someone good!

S.C: *Pouts*

DX: *Puppy pout*

Kara: *WTF look*

Wade: *question mark face?*

Ester: *Eye roll*

Evan: *Cries*

Me: I still can bear Kara, Evan, S.C and Ester!

Others: *Evil scowls*

Me: *Renting out Muse room on Muse Kijiji*

Ester: *Watching*

Kara: *Puts on Let it rock*

Me: :) Yay! *Sings along to lyrics*

S.C: *Reads over shoulder*

Evan: :) *Sticks tongue out at others and sits on bed sing along to lyrics*

**_~Anybody want a Muse gone for awhile? I'm renting out a room for a Muse! As long as they don't mind Randy :)~_**

Randy muse: *Scowls*

Me: *Hugs Randy* I like you Randy! In fact Wade can sleep on the sofa you get his room!

Randy muse: :) Yes!

Wade: *Scowls and turns away to start packing room*


	5. Chapter 5

Me and The muses!

~See so many done wanted to let my imagination run WILD!~

Chapter 5

Me: Okay the talent show ran well no muses showing up and... why is it so quiet?

S.C: Wait for it...

Miz: Nice talent show Jillian.

Me: Oh why than- Wait what did you just say *Double take*

Miz: I said nice talent show.

Me:*Lifts Miz and glares him in the eyes* How. Did. YOU. Find. Out?

Miz: *Mutters* Barrett and cake boy *Normal* I think it was DX and JoMo

Me: I heard those first two names. *Shouts angrily* BARRETT, CAKE DOWN HERE NOW!

*Wade and John simultaneously gulp*

Wade~John&John, DX: Are we in trouble?

Me: Ha ha no I called you down to test out my new chainsaw.

DX: Oh good for you chainsaw... Wait a minute, RUN!

Muses: *Runs like Olympic athletes on speed meds, steroids and with rocket boots*

'Taker: That was funny. *bellowing out a laugh then shouts in terror and Jason comes. Runs*

Jason: *Takes off mask. Is Kane* What's the matter with him?

Me: *Shrugs* Meh. Let's watch a horror film?

Kane: Friday the 13th and Insidious

Me: *Groans* Fine but next time it's Devil and Mirrors.

Kane: *Sigh* Sure what ev's.

Others: *Staying in the darkness watching scary movies. Wade wets self. John wets self. Cody sits down beside me and steals handful of popcorn.*

Me: *Evil laughs scaring the crap out of the muses* MWHAHAHAHAHAHA

S.C: *Rolls eyes*

*Several faints, one heart attack, two evil laughs and a machete chainsaw wielding 'Taker later...*

Me: *Turns around at tap on shoulder and receives kiss from Wade the from John. Flails and barrel rolls off couch onto floor hitting head on coffee table. Out cold*

Wade: *Evil smiles and my view fades to black...*

~It was bound to happen... YOU KNEW IT!~

Randy muse: How old are you?

Me: maybe 14...

Randy muse: 14? 14? YOU ARE INSANE!

Me: Yes I am and damn proud of it :D


	6. Chapter 6

Me and The muses!

~See so many done wanted to let my imagination run WILD!~

Chapter 6

I typed on the computer attempting to write _My daughter?_ out on the computer to post.

** *Creak*

Me: *Freezes mid-writing*

'Taker: *Looks around and turns to Kane. Both walk down the hall*

S.C: *Looks up from broken beer can*

John: *Freezes*

Kara: *Looks around warily*

Me: *Puts headphones back on and push play on _Everytime we touch by Cascada.*_

_"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive.<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall.<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side."<em>

Me: *I sang as I walked down the hall*

'Taker: *Breaks chair and lifts the broken chair and swings it like a weapon*

Me: *Screams* HOLY CRAP 'TAKER! You scared me *Drops kitchen knife and takes a deep breath.*

*THUD THUD THUD*

Me: AHHHHHHHHH! *Shrieks*

*THUD!*

*Wade tumbles out of closet tied to chair with a gag on.*

Me: *Hits floor with a mighty THUD!*

Kane: Okay who tied you up?

Wade: *Shrugs and wiggles trying to get free.*

'Taker: *Cuts Wade free.* How long have you been in there?

Wade: Three months now. All I've been fed is peanut butter and water and been told the date.

'Taker: Then who's been out here?

Wade: *Blinks and points at stairs*

Wade 2: How did you get... Dammit! Well uh this is awkward.

Wade: Yup ya think? *Smooths hair and shirt*

Kara:?

Me: *Groans from floor*

Wade1&2: What about her?

'Taker: Give her a minute.

Me: *Picks knife up in hands* Which Wade is first?

Wade: Wade 2.

Wade 2: I agree... wait wha-

Me: Stabs Wade 2.

Kara: O_O

Me: He kissed me. *Scowls*

Kara: *Steps on Wade 2's balls* Good point *kicks Wade 2*

'Taker: *Rolls eyes*


	7. Chapter 7

Me and The muses!

~See so many done wanted to let my imagination run WILD!~

Chapter 7

Me, the others and both Wades sit on the couch when the doorbell rings.

Me: Why now?

*Opens door*

Me: Oh My GOD!

All: *Looks at me and has WTF looks on*

Randy: Damn! *Randy swears several times and gives Alex 100 bucks*

Me: Audrey, Nathan, Duke, Audrey and Julia?

Haven Muses: Hello? We're here because f you next story...

WWE Muses: Haven muses? Next story? Jillian...

Me: *Gulp* I planned on making a Haven wrestling crossover.

All muses: We have to work with them *WWE points at Haven Haven points at WWE Audrey (blonde) Breaks it up*

Audrey Parker (Blonde): Whoa. come on we can settle it.

'Taker: *Glares at WWE and makes them back up. Walks over to Audrey and shakes her hand* I'm The Undertaker. Call me 'Taker.

Audrey Parker (Blonde): I'm Audrey Parker *Other Audrey Parker glares*... One Audrey.

'Taker: *Confused look* No your Lucy?

Nathan: ?

Ester&Me: *Does awkward turtle hand thing* Awkward turtle moment?

*Laughing breaks out and Haven and WWE shake hands showing a bond*

Me: Sweet, Sweet victory. *Sways as I sing*


	8. Chapter 8

Me and The muses!

~See so many done wanted to let my imagination run WILD!~

Chapter 8

Me: *singing our song by Taylor Swift*

*Wade and Jillian Bryce (Other Jillian Bryce) run up*

Wade: Wha' was that?

Jillian: I don't even like him! *Is lieing just because of Wade.*

Me: What you mean _It's not Your time_?

Wade&Jillian: Yes!

Me: Cool your jets, take a chill pill just seriously? Leave me alone.

*Shoves them out and sigh*

?: You okay?

Me: *Jumps* 'Taker!

'Taker: *Evil laugh* Yes sorry too tempting.

Me: You worry me but you may not let anyone know about NAAW. Agreed?

'Taker: *Nods* Sure :)

Me: I got the trampoline. Still got that room on Muse and Musi Kijiji and finding a camera.

Kane: *From under bed* You got any Doritos? I can't go downstairs or Wade'll kill me.

Me: What this time.

Kane: Bomb under his bed and it will blow in three, two, one...

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Me: *Shakes head as Ester and Mom come upstairs along with Victoria, Gloria, Ray, Anthony, Dad, Stephanie, Luke and visiting Warren.*

Mom: *Foot tap*

Me: Kane did it.

Mom: *Foot tap at Kane and The stare*

Kane: What? What? Stop the stare! *Kane hides behind me*

Me: Mom your scaring him.

Wade: KAAAAAAAAAAAANE!

Kane: Aww Crap! *Jumps out window with Wade following*

All Muses: *Jump out window*

Remaining people: *looks at me*

Me: I ain't cleanin' that up. *Turns heel and walks away*

Others: *Follow me out the door to watch the huge pile of muses*


	9. Chapter 9

Me and The muses!

~See so many done wanted to let my imagination run WILD!~

Chapter 9

Me, Lucy, 'Taker and Knae (Who's wrapped in bandages) Sit on couch watching Mirrors.

Lucy: So you have anything new going on?

*Doorbell rings and 'Taker goes to get the door*

'Taker: What the-

Dean&Sam muse: Hey we're here for the next story...

ALL: Jillian?

Me: *Jumps out window and runs*

Wades: *Appears from stairs* Did she really just?

Others: *Nod*

Me: *Knocks on door of webbi2012* Could I stay here please?

_**~Running away seems like the best plan~**_

Randy Muse: So what now?

Me: See if she answers the door...

Randy Muse: Okay... And about the muses?

Me: My mom'll take care of 'em.


	10. Chapter 10

Me and The muses!

~See so many done wanted to let my imagination run WILD!~

Chapter 10

Kara, 'Taker and Kane muses sat on the couch watching T.V with the Haven and Supernatural muses.

Kara: Sooo?

'Taker and Kane shrug.

Lucy&Nathan: Couldn't we follow her?

Kara: Naw too much time.

Sam&Duke: lazy much?

Wade: No just simple boredom.

Dean: She walked, By herself, in the dark and your not willing to do it?

Kane: She can teleport...

Miz: Really? That's not very fair.

Wades shake their head and other muses come out of the dark.

Kara: She had a Nickelback muse?

Tuddy: He's recent.

Kara: Your her old Scotish muse! before you tried to hurt her!

Tuddy nods.

Sheamus: Yer job has been taken fellar.

Kara sighs and goes upstairs along with all other muses.

'Taker muse: Let's talk in the morning...

All muses agree.

~Wow this is fun to be here :) MIZ! Uh oh, Uh read and review! *Runs*~

Randy Muse: MIZ!

Miz Muse: *Running*


	11. Chapter 11

Me and The muses!

~See so many done wanted to let my imagination run WILD!~

Chapter 11

Catherine(Mom): JILLIAN!

Silence

mom: JILLIAN!

More silence

Mom: What the hell- *Sees hole in window*

My mom's two muses walk over

Edge muse: *Sigh* what happened?

Catherine(Mom's mom muse): Did she really?

Mom: Yes. Edge? Fix it. Now please.

Gloria comes from her room downstairs

Gloria: Did I miss something?

Mom: No not really...

Gloria: Okay... *Goes back downstairs before yelling at one muse who was down there.

Ray's Eddie muse came upstairs before going back down.

Edge: How do you people live here? *fixes window*

Mom: *Sigh* It's hard and hard to explain.

Chad: It takes a long time to get use to in.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

*Coughing muses run down stairs*

Mom: Okay who did it, why and how?

(Daray walks to the front)

Daray: I did it, I was trying a spell and it blew up.

Mom: Good enough. Clean it up please?

Daray: *Snaps* It's clean


	12. Chapter 12

Me and My Muses

~I have yet to come back of course and My muses are confused as to why more chapters are added :) Also I do not own the WWE Nor am I making money off this~

Chapter 12

Mom: For god's sake where is Jillian?

Daray: She ran away to some other authors place...

Evil Wade: *Laughs* I know where she is. Well I think

Good Wade: *Sigh* Leave her alone. Come on get some rest. *Goes upstairs*

*Water flows down houses stairs*

Daray: Whoops. Uh Kara? Clean up upstairs!

Miz muse: Why is the toilet spilling so much water? *Is hanging on light with Randy and the two Wade's who are arguing*

Good Wade: You did it

Evil Wade: No I didn't you did!

Mom: CLEAN IT UP!

*Mom's Edge muse cleans up the water and fixes the toilet so no more water flows*

Evil Wade: Can we come down?

Black cat&White cat: Sure. We'll catch you.

*Evil Wade, Miz, Randy and good Wade leap down*

*Evil Wade lands on the floor on his face while Luna, Black cat and White cat catch Good Wade, Miz and Randy*

Miz: Thanks guys :)

*All three sisters disappear*

*Good Wade muse peers over Miz's shoulder*

Good Wade: Wot the hell?

Miz: *Shrugs* Don't ask.

*BOOOOOM*

Mom: JOHN! Cena! Why did you just shoot the Good Wade muse?

John Cena: *eyes widened and he runs over to Wade* Oh god. I am so sorry!  
>Evil Wade: *walks over laughing*<p>

(Fade to black)

*Swears are heard*

(Lights turn on)

Evil Wade:Who the hell did that? *Evil Wade holds onto lower region*

Daray: Take that Dem- Oh god I screwed up again *Daray sighs and walks off*

'Taker: *Walks out of room* What the-

~That was interesting don't you think? I have been gone two days and already things explode.~

Randy muse: So I was hanging on a Chandelier?

Yes Randy You were.

Randy muse: Then I was caught and then put down then not mentioned?

Don't push it buddy

Randy muse: Okay. I was just say-

GO POKEBALL!

*Randy muse was caught in a pokeball!


	13. Chapter 13

Me and My Muses

~I decided to add another chapter. I'm still not back :)~

Good Wade: *Blinks back to life* Wot the hell?

Evil Wade: Damn and I was starting to like life without you.

Good Wade: And I was-

*KABOOOOM!*

Wades: What the fu-

*Booom!*

Voice 1: GET OFF ME!

Voice 2: What the hell!

Voice 3: RUN!

Voice 2: HELP ME!

Voice 1&3: GOD SAVE US!

**

*Both Wades slowly climb stairs*

Good Wade: Hello? Everyone alright?

Voices: Nope *Groaning*

Kara: Stop being such children. Seriously brothers.

All: There are more brothers and sisters?

Kara: *Nods* Well so far there are,

Jillian Bryce, Jillian Lunarheart, Dio Della Morte, Dio Della Vita, Tyrandie Silentwhisper,

Myself, Bella Niki, Kat'rin, Catherine, Black Widow, Black crow, White crow, Black cat, White cat,

Lukith Serenity, Lucky Lionheart, Ryan Bennett (Yes Your brother Wade!), Daray Adolfo, Charisse Alana,

Castiel, Lucifer, Gabriel, Kiara Chasity, Poemwriter, Jade Calloway, Athena, Alysha Bennett,

Kristy-Anne Cena, Crystal, Luna Redrose.

Lucifer: We have a lot of siblings.

Kara: *Nods* That we do. So why are you here?

Angels: We've been kicked out of Heaven...

*Kara rolls her eyes*

~How was that?~

Randy muse: You left me out again

I know.

Randy muse: Why?

Because You are on a journey. With several others...

Randy muse: Your coming back?

*Mumbles* Yeah. I had to soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Me and My Muses

~Okay! I'm back! Finally...~

Randy along with several other muses dragged me through the door by my feet.

Me: No! No! Not the house! Anything but the house!

Randy: *Rolls eyes* Too bad. Let's go. You've made enough muses and OCs for us to deal with in your absence.

Me: *Grumbles* They were to take care of you.

I sit on the couch I am plopped on with crossed arms.

Me: It's too quiet. Not only that but it's clean!

Randy: *Scowles* That happens to be the tyrant of new muses you made whom are here to take care of us.

Voices: I don't know what I've been told!

Muses: This routine is gettin' old!

Voice 1: What do ya want?

Muses: Jillian to come back and save us!

Voice 2: When do ya want her?

Muses: *Booming* NOW SIR!

I groan before climbing up the stairs and booming out,

Me: SOUND OFF!

The muses and OCs turn to me with bright eyes

All: Randy Orton, Undertaker, Lucifer, Castiel, Sherlock Holmes, Watson, Jillian Bryce, Jillian Lunarheart, Tyrandie Silentwhisper, Kara Serenity, Bella Niki, Kat'rin, Catherine, Black Widow, Black crow, White crow, Black cat, White cat, Lukith Serenity, Lucky Lionheart, Ryan Bennett, Daray Adolfo, Charisse Alana, Gabriel, Kiara Chasity, Poemwriter, Jade Calloway, Athena, Alysha Bennett, Kristy-Anne Cena, Crystal, Luna Redrose, Pace, Guerra, Dios 1 & 2, Wades 1 & 2, Duke, Nathan, Audrey, Kane, DX, John Cena, Ester, Evan, Gloria, Stone Cold, John Morrison, Miz, Julia, Audrey 2, Victoria, Dad, Mom, Ray, Warren*Whom's now moved in*, Luke, Anthony, Stephanie, Veronica, Dwight, Dean, Sam, Lucifer Aysel, O'Mally, Bret Hart, Tuddy, Teddy Long, Vince McMahon, Sheamus, Catherine, Lady Black Rose, Lady Of the lilies, Eddie, Nickelback... Should we continue?

Me: *Groans* No. I never knew I had so many.

Sherlock: I never knew it was possible to have so many either...

Me: I'm leaving for a vacation.

All: NO!

Me: Why-

All: NO!

Me: Fine! Jesus. I need that Travolocity gnome. *Searches*

Gnome: You look like you need a vacation.

Me: YES! Yes I do!

Gnome: Well use Travolocity! Let's get packing!

*Five weeks later*

Pictures arrive of me and the gnome scattered about London.

Randy: You know, I want a bigger part! I'm never a main character in this story! This isn't a diary, it's a bore!

*Phone rings*

Randy: hello?

Me: Randy, You have a part in my next stories, in fact, your one of my biggest characters!

Randy: Really?

Me: Yes. Now I have to go. This will most likely be my last call. Yeah I know constable! Five more minutes! No I'm ordering Pizza! Of course I'm asking for help! No. No! Okay.

Randy: What now?

Me: I'mma need a rescue party. I'm locked up in London and I have already smashed the gnome.

Randy: One moment please *Groans*

HEY! WE GOT A LOCK UP! LONDON ENGLAND! ALL MUSES AND OCS REQUIRED!

All: Okay! *Rushes out the door*

Me: See ya soon

~Know me to get arrested in England~

Randy muse: You meant that? Really?

Yes. Now Randy, Return to poke-ball!

(Just spell checked Poke-ball I got sleazeball and poker as to of the suggestions! XD)


	15. Chapter 15

Me and My Muses

~Okay! I'm back! Again... finally... So, new chapter... New muses, new OCs and such... I've been away too long -_-'~

I sit on my bed, back at home already.

"Thank god I had an England..." I mutter, looking over at the Londonner at the window, sighing drearily at the rain.

But, I'm pulled away by my Germany OC who looks concerened.

"Zhey're going at it again... Uh, you might vant to see zhis von..." he sighs.

I give a groan and get up, going downstairs where there appears to be an impromptu fighting ring.

"KNOCK IT OFF WADE!" I stomp my foot and all eyes turn to me... then the floor and the muses flee to their corners of the house. Wade looks at the ground guiltily, while Russia smirks at me... Or maybe at the German behind me who I feel hiding behind me now.

"What the hell did I say about fights in the house? I said, IN THE BASEMENT! Now, clean up the goddammed blood in MY CARPET! And then, you're going into... Iggy's cooking class."

The smirk wiped it's self off of Russia's face to be replaced by a look of fear. A gasp ran through the house and feet came down the stairs.

"R-really? W-we get taste test'ahs?" A strawberry blonde version of England with Cotton candy eyes asks with wide eyes, tears at the corners, and a huge grin.

"Yes. Take them and go." I mutter with a groan and they leave with them.

Ugh... I always hate when they make me to that...

As the Russian passes, he gives Ludwig, A.K.A Germany a look that I know means when he gets out, he won't be walking tomorrow.

A gulp comes from the blond and he goes into Little!Kitty!Lud and cuddles into my side.

"D-don't let him hurt me..."

"Well, I actually kind of have to for the next story..."

"Noooo~!" He squeals and flees, runninng to the nearest aid, The Undertaker.

He lets out a sigh and gets off his computer, going straight to me and I give a soft groan.

"Why, do you have to hurt him?"

"Because, the story-line requires it. 'Cause Lud has to get visions of his brother, then he goes to travel the world to find him before he ends up finding the grave and then probably getting found by a nice fellow... In the end, you're doing awesome... Although, I am thinking of doing an almost Harry Potter Arc to it..."

A sigh came from 'Taker's lips and he shook his head.

"You are sick and twisted, Bryce."

"I know... That's why I do such things. My Plot-bunneiehs prefer dark and sadistic sh-tuff..." I cover my mistake and sigh before a hard crash come from upstairs and a loud 'Hoh SHIT! BOOK IT!' is shouted.

I growl and corner them at the stairs. "Just what, The HELL, do you think you're doing?" I mutter, a crowd growing at the stairs, worried faces.

Punk looks at Wade, who looks at Ivan (Russia) who looks at... Well, he looks blankely at me.

"JILLIAN BRYCE!" comes from one of the downstairs rooms... she sounds pissed...

"When I get back, you won't be leaving, except in a BODY bag..." Growles, sneering before making my way to my mom's room.

**_~What Sh!t am I in today? Find out next time... but here's the reason they were fighting... and the fight~_**

"You're just a stupid Russian who'll F- anything with a pulse!" Wade jeered, having just found out the Russian had actually had the nerve to not only sexually Harass his friends, but also managed to get them in bed~

"At least I'm not some Crooked-nosed Ba- who can't cook and has to hit on anything with a skirt! I bet You'd hit on my sister..." Ivan retorted with a smirk then a frown.

"Already did~ ;D" Wade winked and chuckled.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" The Russian screamed, his bleep not coming fast enough as he lunged at the Brit.

"Ha ha! Can't touch me b!tch~!" Wade grinned, dancing around the ring.

"Oh Really?" The Russian asked before almost appearing in front of Wade and socking him in the nose.

"OWW! My nose! You F-ER! Does it make it worse I hit on you'ah BOYFRIEND?!" Wade growled as he got up, wiping his nose before smirking.

"YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!" The Russian now roared, chasing the brit who had noticed Ludwig going upstairs. A creak alerted the Russian and he growled and went after Wade again, getting in plenty of good hits, but the brit getting in a good hit or two as well. Soon, blood was on the carpet and the Russian back down, just as Jillian came down the stairs.

(And that's it~!)


End file.
